Who Need's Google When You Have Me?
by Liquid Fire and Molten Gold
Summary: Three years is a long time to wait, but I've done it. Now I'm a newly Harrowed mage and Warden. Along with others, we're gonna kick the Archedemon's ass and run into a bunch of drama along the way, because life is an asshole. Don't let anyone tell you differently.
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GOD! I HAVE IT! I HAVE IT! *Does a happy little jig* IT'S MINE AT LAST, I'M LATE! BUT I HAVE IT! I HAVE DRAGON AGE INQUISITION! WOOP, WOOP! CULLEN BABY, HERE I COME! And in celebration, I'm rewriting my DA fanfiction b/c I was going through it and I'm not proud. However, I am keeping the characters though there will be changes. Now, onward!**

Eyes glued to Cullen's broad shoulders; I tried not to lose what little I had sloshing around in my gut. God, I think I was going to have a heart attack. Or a stroke. Maybe both. Coming to a stop, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to reassure myself. _Get a hold of yourself Grace! Kit and Kias knew Jack shit of what they were going to go against, but they turned out alright. You, however, know the fate of each and every person in Thedas…minus your own. _Okay that last bit didn't help.

"Cullen." I said; eyes still shut, "I think I'm gonna be sick!" With that I rushed to the nearest window, slammed it open, and damned near fell out of the thing as I started to vomit. Over the sound of my retching, I could hear Cullen come up behind me and felt him pull my hair back out of my face.

"You alright?" He asked; once I finished spewing a mixture of spittle and stomach acid on any poor bastard who happened to have been walking below.

"Peachy." I gasped; head between my knees, having sunken down onto the floor. "Just peachy." Closing my eyes, I just tried to focus on my breathing, nothing else. And of course, I was failing. Leaning back, I wondered briefly how in the hell I got into this mess.

Three years ago, something happened and I managed to be transported to the Circle of Magi in Ferelden, in Thedas, in Dragon Age. To say chaos ensued afterwords would be an understatement. Templars were trying to kill me, mages were trying to killing, everyone was trying to kill me. Finally when they realized I was, in fact, not an abomination the Templars were still trying to kill me! Until of course, I accidently set Gregor on fire, then my sorry ass was hauled up to First Enchanter Irving. Words were said, tempers flared, and finally I was given a set of apprentice robes and sent head first into the world of DA.

In daze, I stumbled through this new life for a few months until one day some higher power felt sorry for me and made sure I got paired up with none other than Katrina Surana. The two of us hit it off and through her I also became friends with Kias Amell and Jowan. The four of us became infamous in the Tower, as Kias was close buds with Anders. Almost always, you could catch one of us multi-tasking between studies and helping the trouble making blonde in his newest scheme. Needless to say, the three of us are rather adept rogues. Also, I came acquainted with Cullen, who is **_WAY_** hotter in real life (the game did him no justice). And here I am now, having a panic attack as I made my way to my Harrowing.

"Hey." Cullen said; squatting down to my level, which could not have been comfortable in that armor, and grabbed my shoulders. "You'll be fine, you're spirit and entropy magic is some of the best I've ever witnessed, so you'll be well prepared against whatever you face." I nodded and, just because I liked to make him flustered, leaned forward and buried my face in his shoulder, which is also not comfortable but hey.

"I hope you're right. I really do." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a flush creep up his neck and color the tip of his ear.

"Um…well…uh…" I laughed,

"Well, better not keep Gregor waiting, he still hasn't forgiven me about that whole spiders in the Templars britches thing." Cullen hauled me up and gave me an incredulous look, embarrassment gone.

"That was you?" I gave him a cheeky grin,

"Anders is a terrible influence."

"Huh, so is that why I was left unscathed?" I reached up and patted his cheek,

"What can I say? I have a soft spot for my favorite Templar." And with that I began trudging up to the Harrowing Chamber, leaving a blushing Cullen to follow behind me.

Can I just say the Fade was trippy…also I cheated. Gregor gave me the whole speech and shit happened and then I met Mouse. I gave it to him point blank.

"Listen dude, I already know how this whole thing is gonna go down. You tell me some sob story about how you were one of the apprentices who didn't make it through his Harrowing because he took too long and the Templars thought he was a lost cause. Then I let you follow me and then I run into Valor who gives me a staff if I have enough willpower, and then I run into a Sloth demon who offers to teach you how to turn into a bear if I guess all of his riddles, and then I kill a rage demon, which by the way is pretty damned easy, and then in the end I learn that you are my real challenge, because you know, any warrior can kill things, it's being able to behind the scenes that make you a mage yada, yada, yada." I leaned back; resting on my heels and crossed my arms. "Did I miss anything?" Mouse blinked,

"Um…no. No, nothing." I gasped,

"By the way, I think you're a…Pride demon? Yeah, Pride. So can I go now?"

"Yes…yes, may I ask something?" I sighed.

"No I will not make a deal and promise you my first child nor will I do a whole, after an X number of years I'll let you come and fulfill my end of the bargain whatever that may be." Mouse snorted and crossed his arms,

"I like to think I'm more original than Desire demons, however, all I want to know is: how did you know what was going to occur. Most mages after they finish their Harrowing get their memory wiped, only remembering that they had to enter the Fade and that was it." I raised an eyebrow,

"Really? No wonder Kias and Kit were conked out when they came back." I shrugged my shoulders, "As for your question, I can't tell you because I don't know. It's not like I'm a Seer, so I usually just chalk it up to having a really good sixth sense." I said; lying easily. Another thing about being friends with Anders is that if you're a horrible liar, you get good fast. Mouse narrowed his eyes,

"Fine, I know you're lying but I will not force the answer out of you. You've completed your Harrowing mortal, you may return." And just like that, I was yanked back as if attached to a fishing rod and was flung into unconsciousness.

"How in the name of the Maker…?"

"She wasn't even under for an hour."

"How could she have completed…?"

"Did another mage tell her?"

"Impossible…mind wipe…I don't know."

"She's waking up."

"Cullen."

"Yes First Enchanter?"

"Take her back to the Apprentice Quarter."

"Of course." Noise, I was lifted up.

"…knew she was special…" I fell asleep.

"Grace, Grace wake up." I groaned.

"Five more minutes."

"You've been asleep for two hours. We need to talk to you!" I groaned again before propping myself up onto my elbows.

"What do you want Jowan?"

"Hey, we're here too."

"Shut up Kais."

"Good morning Grace."

"Morning Kit, nice to see you up." She smiled,

"I can say the same to you."

Kit was, to say the least, **_ADORABLE_**! She had large amethyst colored eyes with light blonde hair framing a pale heart shaped face. She was petite and stood at about 5ft and always had this dreamy look in her eye and spoke with a voice as soft and as light as a feather. In all the years I've known her, I don't think I've ever heard her raise her voice once.

Kias, on the other hand, was loud and arrogant. A total ass, but when it came down to it he would never stab you in the back. He had long brown hair that he kept swept back in a ponytail much like Anders with sharp hazel eyes that read: _fuck with me and I'll beat your ass. _In fact, those were the first words he said to me. He was all sharp edges and angles, and I've only seen him soften for one person and one person only: Kit. Poor dude was head over heels, but Kit was oblivious to anything that ever concerned her and feelings. Now if it was _you_ who was being oblivious to someone's er…notions, it was an entirely different story.

"Now what do you guys want?" I asked; swinging my legs over the side of the bunk and slipping into my soft leather boots. Jowan and Kias shot each other looks while Kit merely swept over to my side, plucked the comb out of my hand, and proceeded to get through the mass of knots I called hair.

"We wanted to know how you got through your Harrowing so fast!" Jowan blurted; his hands doing some nervous dance in his lap. Kias nodded,

"Yeah, you were gone less than thirty minutes, and from what I hear that was only because it took Cullen half that time to carry both you and his armor down here." I shrugged; wincing at a particularly vicious knot that Kit was having trouble coaxing to untangle.

"It wasn't that difficult guys, it wasn't about brawn, it was about brain. If the Harrowing was only about how well our casting was, we would have been judged by the Senior Enchanters during lessons. They wouldn't send us into the Fade to test strength." Kias raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms,

"That still doesn't explain how you managed to complete your Harrowing under fifteen minutes. How'd you do it?"

"I…" My mind drew a blank, "I…I don't…I don't remember. I don't remember anything after being told to plunge into the Fade." Kit made a noise above me,

"Happened with Kias and I too, we couldn't remember anything after approaching the lyrium either. They must wipe our memories so we don't have the temptation of telling others." I winced again as she combed out the knots; one sucky thing about having thick hair is that it always tangles. Always. Jowan hummed,

"Wonder how they do it? I mean, to wipe someone's memories requires to tamper with one's mind and the only way to do that is…" He trailed off,

"Blood magic." Kit finished softly as she began to braid my hair with practice fingers. We sat there in silence, a sinister air surrounding us. We aren't innocent. We've dabbled. All of us. Nothing as awful as controlling people, but we've used it to power up are other spells making sure that we were the top in every class, but blood magic is safe. As long as you don't summon demons and you don't make deals you're good, and it isn't bad either, it just depends on how you use it. The four of us only use our own blood, no one else's, or each other's if we've consented. We're not monsters, we're just surviving.

"There," Kit said; flinging my braid over my shoulder, "you're good. Now let's go. The First Enchanter wants to see us." I sighed and stood up; fingering my braid and enjoying how smooth my hair was,

"Lovely, let's." Jowan frowned,

"He only wants to see you three. Not me. I'm starting to think that I'll never get called for my Harrowing." I bit my lip.

"How could you not. You're marks rival our own, there's no way your Harrowing isn't close. You just need to be patient." He shook his head,

"I guess you haven't heard." My heart sped up and my stomach knotted,

"Heard what?" My voice came out a hoarse whisper. 'Hearing' things when it came with us was bad. It meant someone knew about us, it meant we were in danger.

"Some people think I'm a maleficar." I shook my head,

"Impossible. Jowan you're careful. More careful than the three of us combined. It's just a rumor, it'll fly over. They always do." But even _I_ could hear the doubt in my voice. Every one of us except for Kit has been accused of maleficarum and every time they've blown over, but this was the third time one of us in our group was accused. They won't be able to ignore this much longer. I exhaled, not even realizing I'd been holding my breath, "We stop. After tonight, we do just enough to hold our magic over for a few months, three at the most, and wait. Just like last time. We'll be okay." _I hope…_

"What are you four whispering about?" A voice asked from behind and I had to stifle a scream.

"Andraste's breath Anders! Make some bloody noise why don't you!" Kias said; reaching over and slapping the blonde upside the head. He yelped and jerked back,

"Maker Kias! I just asked what you guys were talking about, not where you keep your secret booze…though that would be a nice piece of information to have." I rolled my eyes but couldn't keep the smile of my face.

"Anders, there are many things I don't want you to know and that is rivalling number one on the list." He pouted.

"You're no fun anymore, not since you got that new Templar plaything." I froze; not having to see myself to know that I was turning a nice shade of pink.

"Excuse me!?" I squealed. He grinned; eyes sparkling,

"You mean you haven't noticed? The two of you are the spiciest gossip in the Tower at this time. A mage and Templar, never to be together despite how little distance there is between them. Why, it's a story that would make most girls weep!" I narrowed my eyes,

"You're bull shitting me, don't deny it Anders, I know your tells." He mocked gasped,

"Tells? What tells? I'll have you know, I am a master at controlling my facial features."

"Must come from the fact that you'll say anything to get a warm bed and a warm girl for a night." He waggled his eyebrows,

"Why, is that jealousy I hear my sweet, darling Grace? If so, I'll gladly put them to rest." I jutted out my hip and crossed my arms,

"Ah, my dear. Didn't you know?" He leaned forward till we were nearly nose to nose,

"Know what love?" I stood on my tippy toes and whispered in his ear,

"I like my men innocent and sweet." And with that I ducked away from him and grabbed hold of Kit's slender wrist, "Now excuse us, we have an appointment to meet." Dragging Kit behind me, I darted out of the Apprentice Quarters with a laughing Kias trailing us.

"Maker his face! It was priceless!" He howled. I giggled and we rushed onward, tripping over our robes in the process.

As we rushed past Enchanters and Templars, I saw how they looked at us. Or…the Enchanters, Templars I couldn't tell a damn thing, their eyes were filled with suspicion and my heart sank. I was right. They were going to investigate _deep_ into this. I swallowed, _God help us._

**End! Now this is important! You must tell me, you readers, if you like this better than my first. B/c if you don't, I will not update this, I'll update the other. That is you question of the day peoples, which do you like? An Average Girl or Who Need's Google?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Maker's breath, they're looking at us as if we're Maferath himself." Amell whispered; Kit and I nodded in agreement.

"If not worse." I muttered, "After all, we sacrifice virgins and sweet little kittens to our demon overlords." Amell let out a humorless chuckle,

"And let's not forget the devouring of our opponents flesh and the drinking of their blood." Kit sighed softly,

"Must you two be so gruesome? This will pass in time, like before."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Amell said, "This seems more serious. They won't screw around anymore. This the third time the talk of blood magic surrounded us. We're going to be in some serious shit." I groaned,

"Don't remind me." We quickened our pace, "Wonder why we got to do our Harrowing though, it would be easier to make us Tranquil if we weren't harrowed."

"Do not forget that if there is a trail, our Harrowing won't mean a thing if we're ruled guilty. Our Harrowing does not mean we are invincible to Tranquility, it just means it'll be more difficult to be processed." Kit informed us; her voice filled with worry and doubt. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder,

"Hey, we'll figure something out. No one's going to become Tranquil, not if I can help it." She bit her lip,

"You can't promise that Grace, no one can." I tightened my grip on her,

"Yes I can, even if it means I have to figure out how to perform a levitation spell so we can all go jumping out a window like madmen." This brought on a giggle, but even then I knew that the knot of anxiety in all of our stomachs was still tight. _Please for the love of anything left holy, Duncan be here! _

"Oh look, if it isn't our resident maleficars." We tensed,

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." Amell groaned.

"What do you want Lucille." I growled as the red head made her way towards us; her lackeys trailing her like obedient little puppies. It seems no matter where you are, there will always be a pecking order, and these a-holes were on the top.

"Nothing Grace, why are you so hostile? I just wanna talk." She said; her green eyes filled with mock innocence.

"If by talk, you mean verbally rip us into pieces, no thanks." Amell replied and took hold of Kit's arm and mine. "Come on girls, First Enchanter Irving is waiting for us." Pushing past her and her crowd, we almost turned the corner but froze when she said,

"I'd be more respectful if I was you. It would be such a shame if some…incriminating evidence about your friend Jowan fell into the Knight Commander's hands." I was on the bitch in seconds. Her yelps filled the air as I grabbed hold of a chunk of her flaming hair,

"Listen here you cow," I snarled, "fuck with me, we have problem, fuck with my friends? I'll be sure that you'll have to wear a bag over your face for the rest of your fucking life. Do you understand!?" She whimpered and nodded; tears filling her eyes, "Good." I got up off of her, "And I'd get some new friends if I were you, ones that'll actually try to save your sorry ass, because the way you're going now, you're going to need it." She got up and wiped her eyes while fixing her robes,

"You, you whore!" She yelled and lunged, Amell intercepted her.

"You already lost Lucille, so get the fuck out of here before I let Grace cause some permanent damage." With a shriek she stalked off; screeching at her 'buddies' for not backing her up. Breathing hard, I turned to Amell,

"Thanks mate." He nodded,

"No problem, bitch deserved it anyhow."

"That, I agree with." Kit said, "But you mustn't provoke her more than necessary Grace. She comes from a powerful family that has influence on the Chantry, she can cause serious damage. You'll be okay for now, since if she does anything, they'll assume it'll just be revenge. But she'll remember this, and wait until we are all lulled into a false sense of security and then she'll strike." The three of us watched as she disappeared down the hall and I shivered. Lucille has never liked me, but we weren't enemies, not like this. However, I think Kit was right, I've done fucked up and I knew that she wouldn't be playing nice forever.

Kit tugged on my sleeve,

"But we must not worry about it now, the First Enchanter is waiting. We mustn't dally any longer." We nodded and went on our way; hopefully not running into any other distractions.

Cullen, dear sweet darling Cullen. I really wanted to strangle him at this moment. We were walking past the library when he caught a hold of my arm.

"Grace, I uh, need to talk to you." He stuttered; his face bright red. I looked over towards Amell and Kit, and they shook their heads.

"Maybe later? I need to talk to the First Enchanter." His grip on my arm tightened,

"It, it won't take long. I promise, I just need a minute." Looking between him and the others, I finally sighed and nodded my consent. Looking over to Amell and Kit I mouthed,

'Five minutes.' He sighed and Kit gave me this mystifying little smile. Confused, I allowed Cullen to drag me into an unused storage room.

"What did you-MRMPH!?" The rest of my sentence was cut off, and thoroughly forgotten, when I was pulled into a sudden lip lock with my favorite Templar. Blinking, I kinda sat there, unsure what to do. I mean, this wasn't my first kiss, but I will admit, I've always been prepared and ready for them. I have never, in my life, been dragged into a room and kissed without the knowledge it was going to happen. Never. I'm a Gemini, it was my job to know things and when and where they were going to happen. I was a wreck otherwise.

Without really meaning to, I let my body go into auto-pilot and slowly let my eyelids flutter close before bringing my hands up to rest on his shoulders, slightly cupping the sides of his neck. And I'll admit, it wasn't the greatest kiss in the world, there were no fireworks or anything, but it was nice. Really, really nice.

He pulled away, and I was left there still not sure what had happened.

"Uh, um, what the hell was that?" I asked and he blushed.

"Sorry, I was um, I've been wanting to do that for a while." I touched my lips,

"Really? I couldn't tell. The whole dragging me into a dark room and ravishing my face off wasn't obvious enough." He blushed even harder,

"Er, um…I guess you didn't enjoy it." He looked so heartbroken; I had to laugh. Cupping his chin, I dragged him down to my height,

"I never said that." Standing on my tippy toes, I gave him a quick peck on the lips before jumping back. "I better go, before Kit and Amell get ideas…if they haven't already. See you later?" He nodded,

"Um, hold on. The, uh, the, um, kiss wasn't the only reason why I brought you here." He looked around before stuffing something into my hands. Looking down, I couldn't withhold my gasp of shock.

_Rite of Tranquility—Jowan, Grace, Katrina, and Kias…_I looked up,

"Oh God." He nodded; eyes downcast. "How'd you get this?"

"I was stationed in the First Enchanter's office and I noticed a file with your name on it. The Knight Commander came, saying he had to discuss something and they left. I, I couldn't help but look and well, there you have it." Mouth dry, I only nodded. Suddenly fierce, Cullen grabbed hold of my shoulders, "Tell me it isn't true. Tell me you aren't a maleficar Grace. Please." _Of course not, _I wanted to say, but, but I couldn't force the words out. All I could manage was a nod and Cullen let out a moan of despair. "Maker no…" I looked away,

"We're not monsters Cullen. We have, we have limits and rules and, Cullen we're safe! We've never summoned anything, we've never taken control of anyone, Cullen we only use it for our spells. Just, just a boost. That's all! Please believe me!" He backed away,

"I, I shouldn't, but I do…Andraste's blood. Go, just go before I change my mind." I stepped forward,

"You won't tell?" I asked. He nodded; face pained,

"I should, but I won't because I know it'll kill me if I have to watch as you walk these halls, eyes dead and emotionless. Maker preserve me, I love you too much to let that happen." Now it was _my _turn to backpedal.

"Excuse me?" _Love, dude, that's, that's a little extreme don't you think? It was just one kiss. _He turned away,

"You really haven't noticed?" _Notice what?_

"Notice what?" He laughed harshly,

"Andraste's ashes, the flowers, the ribbons, Maker I even wrote letters!" I blinked; then blushed,

"_That_ was you!? Jesus, I thought that was Anders trying to screw with me when he said they were from…I didn't realize he was telling the truth!" He gave me a rueful smile,

"He said you were suspicious, but…he also told me you kept everything." I bit my lip, _damn you Anders! When I get my hands on you, I'm going to gut you like a fish!_

"I couldn't help it, I found it flattering that I had a secret admirer." He brushed a strand of loose hair behind my ear,

"He also told me you magically preserved every blossom and wear them on a chain around your neck and in your hair. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes when I brought you back from your Harrowing." His hand drifted to my neck; fingering the silver chain links, "It fell out of your robes when you collapsed. Scared the living Void out of me when you did." I began to gnaw on my lower lip,

"Who are you and what have you done to my Cullen? 'Cause my Cullen would have never had the courage to do what you're doing now." He tensed and, as if realizing what he was doing for the first time, snatched his hand back. His cheeks turned an impressive shade of red,

"S—sorry." He mumbled. I smiled sadly,

"I am too." Sighing, I turned around, "I better get going." I heard the clanking of chainmail,

"I should too." Turning my head I said softly,

"I appreciate what you did, ya know? It couldn't have been easy, so thank you. I mean it." Clenching the parchment in my hand, I stuffed it in my robe and was about to rush out when he asked,

"What did you mean?"

"What?"

"What did you mean when you called me 'your Cullen'?" I paused;

"Shit," I cursed, "Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't catch that." I laughed nervously and ran a hand though my hair, messing up Kit's braid, "Um, well…what it sounded like. You are my Cullen, ya know? Kinda like how Kit's Amell's Kit, it's just how it works." Before he could say anything else, I ran out of there like a bat out of hell; completely ignoring the vivid green eyes that seemed to glow in the darken corner of the corridor.

"Well, well, well. Wasn't _that_ an interesting conversation?"

Kit and Amell were waiting for me. And from the looks of it, I was gone longer than I thought.

"_That_ was a very long tryst Grace." Amell commented and I gapped.

"_Excuse me!?_" He shrugged,

"You cannot tell me that the Templar wanted to _just_ talk." My jaw dropped and I shook my head,

"I can and I will!" Looking around, I quickly looked around and then pulled the two of them into a darken alcove. "Besides, look at what Cullen gave me." I thrust the paper towards them.

"I would love too, but sadly I don't have night vision." Amell said dryly. Flustered, I summoned a small flame and almost singed the tip of Kit's nose.

"Shit! Sorry." Lowering the intensity of the flame, I allowed them to read what was written. Amell swore while Kit gasped.

"No…." She whispered.

"They're, they're going to make us Tranquil." Amell looked at me, "You said the Templar gave it this to you. Did he know?" I couldn't meet his gaze,

"He, he asked…and I, I told him." Amell exploded,

"You _what!?_" I flinched,

"I told him, but, but he's not going to tell."

"How in the name of the Void do you know that!? For all we know, that Chantry pup is going to Greagoir right now and telling him everything." Amell snarled. I glared at him,

"Like hell he is!" I snapped, "You don't know Cullen like I do, he's trustworthy, he'll keep his word." Amell shook his head in disgust,

"Maker I thought you were better than this Grace. I didn't realize you were the kind of girl who would give everything away the minute any man said he loved you. Andraste Grace, you're smarter than this! You should've knew he was just trying to manipulate you!" I withheld the urge to backhand him,

"Manipulate!? Manipulate!? Cullen wouldn't know what it meant to manipulate someone's feelings even if it came and gave him a swift kick to the ass!"

"Oh? And how do you know this, pray tell?" I flushed,

"Because I've known him for the past three years and he's nothing more than sweet and innocent to the point that he'll give you diabetes! God, Amell, please just trust me on this! I've never led you guys astray yet have I? He's not going to snitch, I swear." Kit, ever the peacemaker, apparently had had enough and came in between us,

"Amell, calm yourself. Like most men, you are oblivious to the feelings of others and have not seen the looks that Templar Cullen has given Grace over the course of the three years he has known her. He is, quite obviously, head over heels for our resident entropic and spirit mage." I blushed, "Yet you do have reason to be angry." She turned towards me, "Grace, you should have consulted us before telling Templar Cullen what you have. This involves all of us, and I know what you feel for him, but still we should have been informed of your intended actions _before_ telling him." I looked away,

"Sorry." I muttered and Amell turned; hands shoved in his pockets.

"As am I." Kit smiled; pleased,

"Now, let us go face Fate, we have been keeping It waiting long enough I suppose." With that, she turned; leaving us to follow.

Thank God, thank God, thank fucking God! Duncan was here, we had a chance. We had a fucking chance at life! Trying to calm my beating heart, I accepted my Enchanter's robes, spirit ward, and staff as did the others with as much grace as possible…all the while stealing glances at the Warden Commander.

"Now, would someone please show Duncan his quarters." Irving asked and I accepted faster than the Roadrunner on steroids.

"I will!" I gestured to the door; ignoring the perplexed looks from everyone else, "This way Sir Warden." He nodded and walked out, me following like a shadow. The minute we were out of earshot I said,

"I know you're here to Conscript." For his credit, all Duncan did was raise an eyebrow.

"And how do you know this, may I ask?" I frowned,

"You took most of our Senior Enchanters, there would be no reason to come here unless you needed more than temporary mages. You need Wardens and I can give you them." Duncan looked at me,

"I assume one will be you?" I shrugged,

"That's the plan yes, but if you have a carrying capacity then at least take my friends. There's three of them. The two Enchanters you saw with me and an apprentice." I turned and stopped, "At least take them…and I'll come up with something, I always do." He gave me a look,

"Why do you four wish to leave so badly? Especially you three, you have just been Harrowed. Or so I've heard." I bit my lip,

"Must you really ask?" His eyes lit up with realization,

"Maleficars." I gave a bright, fake smile,

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner."

"And they know." He said.

"They suspect, and they are correct." I leaned forward, my voice barely above a whisper, "They're going to turn my apprentice friend Tranquil and they're going to hold a trial for the three of us. A trail we're going to lose." Another eyebrow raise,

"How do you know that? They could rule in your favor." I narrowed my eyes,

"Don't be naïve! A Chantry court rule in the favor of mages? That is absurd! If the Chantry had its way, every mage here, Harrowed or otherwise, would be Tranquil! No more apostates, no more maleficars, no more problem! No matter what the Grand Cleric says, mages will never be viewed as people! Forever, we'll be seen as nothing more than pests that must be locked up and forgotten! I have seen children no older than four years old be tossed aside by their mothers into the arms of Templars who couldn't give to shits about what happens to them!" I gestured to the walls around us, "This is no safe haven for us, this is a living hell!" I snarled; breathing heavy. Swiping my bangs out of my face, I suddenly turned sheepish when I realized that I had, in fact, started to rant in front of the Warden Commander of Ferelden. Looking away I muttered an apology, "Sorry." He chuckled,

"No need for apology, it is interesting to hear the opinion of someone who has lived in these walls and do not fear repercussion from their words as you have showed." He hummed, "I'll take your request into thought. I promise nothing, but I will try to help you and your friends. Now," he offered me his arm, "shall you please escort me to my quarters." Dumbfounded by his…gentlemanliness, I accepted and nodded.

"Yes, of course Sir Warden. This way."

Twenty minutes later, with all my questions of the Wardens answered and a small glimmer of hope in my chest, I went off looking for Amell, Kit, or Jowan. Instead I found Cullen…and Greagoir and Irving and a group of twenty or so other Templars.

"Oh shit!" Was all I had time to say before I was smited by the Knight Commander himself. I dropped like a stone.

It hurt to breathe, it was like taking a breath of air in icy cold weather. And I was cold, really fucking cold! Not to mention, I couldn't call upon any magic whatsoever. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _I heard the ringing sound of mail boots as Greagoir made his way to me,

"Filthy maleficar!" I tried to retort, but my vocal chords wouldn't cooperate with me. He drew his sword, "We have evidence from Sir Cullen that you have admitted to the practice and use of blood magic, along with Kias Amell, Katrina Surana, and Jowan Morse." I legit felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. Forcing myself to look up at the blonde, he met my eye and shook his head; eyes filled with panic,

_'I didn't do it, I didn't do it!' _I looked away, _if it wasn't you? Who was it? _The sound of rapid footsteps filled the air.

"Gra—" _NO KIT! _"Oh!" She yelped and a dull thud followed. I heard the crackling of a fireball,

"Don't you touch her you sons of bitches!" Amell roared and could _feel_ the intensity of the flames as it flew overhead and collided into the group of Templars like a bowling ball colliding into pins. Amell's strangled snarl filled the air soon afterword's and I knew that he too was smited.

"Blast and damnation!" Jowan shouted and I suddenly smelled the scent of blood. I gagged.

Fun fact, despite being a woman _and _blood mage, I can't stand the smell of it. It made me sick to my stomach.

Energy coursed through the air and everyone who wasn't already down, was knocked flat on their asses. I heard Jowan run over and felt him tug me up.

"Maker preserve Grace." He whispered and uncorked a bottle of lyrium, bringing it to my lips. I downed it, some trickling out of the corner of my mouth and sliding down the hollow of my throat. His soft, slender hand made its way to my wrist and he clutched it. "I'm sorry, but I, I…." He trailed of; I nodded.

"Do it," I whispered; voice hoarse and unpleasant to the ear, "I trust you Jowan, do it." He looked away and reached for his dagger; running the blade over the palm of my hand, I waited for the sensation of the sharp blade cutting into my soft flesh. He applied more pressure,

"Forgive me." He murmured.

"ENOUGH!" Duncan's voice roared; echoing through the halls. "Put the blade down son!" Jowan did as he was told and slipped it back in its sheath. Adjusting his grip on me so I was leaning back on him and not forward, I was able to see the damage that was caused.

Scorch marks from Amell's fireball were on the floor and walls while blood was dripping from Jowan's wrist and staining both of our robes. Kit and Amell were lying on the floor, moaning as was Cullen, Irving, and Greagoir. _Cullen._ Panic seized me when I caught sight of him sprawled across the floor that only eased when I saw the falling and rising of his chest. He met my gaze and I looked away; burying my face into Jowan's chest trying to withhold sobs of hurt and anger and fear.

Greagoir rose to his feet shakily and snarled,

"This is none of your business Warden Commander." Duncan's gaze was harsh and I shivered; tightening my grip on the front of Jowan's robe.

"It does when it involves my Warden recruits." Time stilled.

**Cliff hanger! Anywho, who enjoyed my little Templar stand off? Grace didn't do much, but then again she was jumped. Anyways, question of the day:**

**I just bought Inquisition and I haven't started it yet because I don't have my PS3 with me. Who would you suggest I romance? My Inquisitor is going to be a female elf so, type away! **


End file.
